


But She Loves Him

by heidiksmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts, Jealousy, Love, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidiksmith/pseuds/heidiksmith
Summary: Heidi is the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Rubeus Hagrid and has grown up not really knowing who her father was. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had been raising Heidi right from the moment that her mother had been sent to Azkaban for being a death eater. Over the years, especially after she had been sorted into Gryffindor, Heidi had found herself being treated badly by her aunt since she had broken the family tradition of being sorted into Slytherin. Unable to see her father and wishing that she could get away from her aunt Heidi starts spending her time with Hagrid and wondering if there was any kind of possibility that he was the father that she had always been missing. She really has no kind of proof to find out the truth but at the same time, she finds herself developing a crush on one of her teachers around the time that her mother is mysteriously released from Azkaban. Will there be any chance of a romance between the new teacher Remus Lupin or will there be trouble and heartbreak for this young girl as she gets used to her mother being around and the significant changes that have taken place in her?





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction, but there is one character that is actually of my own design and that is the character that I have decided to make the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Rubeus Hagrid. I know that normally this is a pairing that would not have really happened, but I have honestly found myself wondering just what would have happened if Bellatrix had perhaps had a small fling with Hagrid shortly before she had married Rodolphus Lestrange and somehow it was found out that Bellatrix had ended up having a baby girl before she had ended up being arrested and sent to Azkaban. This story is my version of what I think would have happened during this kind of situation and I hope that there are people out there that will actually like it.

Bellatrix Black had been hearing all kinds of stories about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ever since her older sister, Andromeda, had been attending this rather special school of magic. For as long as Bellatrix could remember she had been told that there would eventually be a time when she would be attending this school in very much the same way that her older sister had been doing. There was, however, one difference that Bellatrix had noticed. This difference had been that her older sister had not followed the family tradition of being sorted into Slytherin. This was something that Bellatrix had known the family would never exactly approve of, but she knew that once a student had been sorted into their houses at Hogwarts that there was nothing that could be done in order to change it. Andromeda had definitely proven at that moment that she was a disappointment to their family and that was something that she was determined to never let happen once she had started school. There had been those moments when Andromeda had tried to talk to Bellatrix and get her to understand that it would not really matter what house she had been sorted into as long as she had done the things that had made her feel happy and confident with the things that she would be doing and learning. At times Bellatrix had wondered if her sister had purposely set out to become the family disappointment, especially after she had done the one thing that she knew that their family would never exactly forgive her for. Either way, Bellatrix had found herself making a decision that would eventually prove that she was going to do everything that she possibly could to become some kind of a role model for their younger sister and prove to their family that she was not going to be as big of a mess up as her older sister had become right from the moment that she had started school and from the moment that she had met that Muggle that she had eventually married years later. 

With Andromeda becoming the family disappointment, Bellatrix had known that someone would eventually have to show the world that the Black family was definitely more interested in a pureblood status than anything else which had been the reason that they had all disowned Andromeda from the moment that she had married Ted Tonks. This was the chance that Bellatrix had always been hoping for even if it had meant that her older sister would never again be considered as a member of the family ever again. Right now she had become more concerned with making sure that her younger sister, Narcissa, had not made the same mistakes as their older sister and eventually all of these things would be left up to Bellatrix no matter what she would have to do throughout the years that she was attending Hogwarts. Bellatrix had never expected at the time that she had received her letter from Hogwarts that she would end up meeting someone that would change her life forever, or that a time would come when she ended up in prison for the things that she would be doing over the next few years. Years that would be spent away from her family and the one person that would desperately need her over the years that she had been growing up. 

Bellatrix had been sitting on the train, The Hogwarts Express, waiting for when her trip to Hogwarts would officially be starting. Even though she had told her family that she had not been nervous about the upcoming school year she had found herself feeling more and more nervous as the day had gotten closer. She would be the first to admit that she would miss her younger sister as well as the other members of her family, but this was definitely the best opportunity that she could have ever asked for over the years. Just as the train was getting ready to take off Bellatrix had looked up and noticed a young boy who had seemed to be a bit taller than any other student that had been on the train. She had known that there were other witches and wizards out there in the world who happened to be half-blood which usually meant that one of their parents had slept with either a Muggle or some other magical creature depending on the different things that had been happening in the wizarding world at that time. Normally Bellatrix would not spend time with any of the young witches and wizards that she had known had not exactly been a pureblood. It wasn't so much that she had not approved of that person, but she knew exactly how her parents and other family members would feel if they had found out about these things. From the moment that Andromeda had started attending Hogwarts, Bellatrix had known all about what her family would be expecting and becoming friends with someone that was a half giant was something that her family would definitely not approve of no matter what the reason was for Bellatrix to become interested in this boy during that time. Her parents, however, had seemed to know that there would always be that slight chance that Bellatrix or at least one of her sisters would end up spending time with a witch or wizard that had not exactly been pureblood. There had been those moments when Bellatrix had overheard her family talking about some of the things that had happened in their family just to make sure that they were able to keep their pureblood status in the wizarding world and even then Bellatrix had wondered just what would happen if, because of Andromeda, they had ended up losing the pureblood status that they had always been so proud of. Deep down she had found herself wondering if their blood status had been so important that they were willing to lose everything just to make sure that certain things had never changed. During the same train ride that had taken Bellatrix to Hogwarts, she had met another young wizard whose name was Tom Riddle. 

Even though Tom had not been a pureblood, he had made a decision that he was never again going to associate himself with the man that had been his father. For the longest time, Tom had never known about who his parents were or even the things that had happened to them that had led to him being raised at a Muggle orphanage. All that he had known was that his mother had been cared for by the people running the orphanage when she had gotten sick and literally had not had anywhere where she could go after certain things had taken place. Tom had always been bullied by the other kids that were at the orphanage and it had led him to do certain things that would cause the other kids to end up getting hurt in some way. Whenever this would happen, it had seemed that the other kids were always running off and telling the person who had been left in charge at the orphanage throughout the entire time that he had been there. Multiple times there had been different meetings that had always revolved around the same question and most of the time they had ended up with the same answer. Nobody had seemed to really know what to do about Tom and the mysterious things that had seemed to be taking place whenever he was allowed to be around the other kids who had been doing everything that they could to find the loving families that would understand about everything that they had literally gone through. Tom, however, had always been different from these other kids. When Albus Dumbledore had arrived at the orphanage wanting to see Tom, everyone had believed that he was finally getting a visitor just the way so many of the other kids would be getting thinking that this was the one man that would be getting Tom away from the orphanage permanently. The one thing that they had not realized at the time was that there was something rather special about this man. Nobody at the orphanage had ever seen a wizard in their entire life and when they had met Dumbledore there had been something that had led them to believe that he was actually the answer to all of their prayers when it came to Tom and the things that had been happening. On that late summer day, Tom had learned that he was a wizard and that Dumbledore had been there to talk to him about going to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had never realized during that time just what he was dealing with, especially when it came to the things that Tom had been using his magic for during that time. After he had explained certain things to Tom about what would be tolerated when he was at Hogwarts arrangements had been made for Tom to start school around the same time as the other students that would be arriving at Hogwarts on September first. Tom had never thought about the possibility that he would be making friends when he was on the train heading to Hogwarts, but within a few minutes, he was already talking to other kids that were like him in so many different ways. Tom had eventually become friends with Bellatrix and by the time that they had gotten to Hogwarts they were both hoping that they would eventually be sorted into the same house. Tom had never mentioned the fact that he had spent the majority of his life in a Muggle orphanage or the fact that he was not entirely sure about his family background because of the fact that his mother had only lived long enough to give him his name. There had been multiple times that Tom had attempted to find out some information about his father, but it had seemed that either nobody had known anything about who his father actually was or they were choosing not to tell him about the events that had taken place knowing that it was something that was bound to upset him in some way. A few years after Tom had started attending Hogwarts and had been friends with Bellatrix,

Tom had managed to learn a few things about his parents and the things that had taken place before he had been born. Finding out this information had caused Tom to make decisions that nobody else had really been expecting. He was slowly turning into the most evil wizard that people would fear years after he had finished school and among the many people who would be by his side had been the young witch that he had become friends with when he had been on the train heading to school during those first few days after Dumbledore had spoken to him about learning about how to use and control the magic that he had been born with. Gradually Bellatrix had noticed that there were certain things that Tom had been thinking about and planning not really knowing that it would eventually lead to her getting into some rather serious trouble. Trouble that would end up taking her away from the family that she had wanted to be around almost from the moment that these things had started taking place. Around the same time that Bellatrix had been spending her time with Tom getting to know him for the person that he was, despite the fact that it had come out that he was not the pureblood that he had often convinced people that he had been, she had found herself spending time with the half-giant that she had seen on the train. She really had not been entirely sure why but something had just told her that this young man who had introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid was definitely different from the other young wizards that she was often having classes with during the school year. She had found out during her first year that Rubeus had found her just as interesting as she had found him, but she had also known that this was one of those friendships that she would have to remain quiet about when she was spending the Christmas and summer holidays with her family because the truth was they would hate the fact that as a Slytherin she was not only friends with a Gryffindor but a Gryffindor who just happened to be a half-blood. Hagrid had never kept it a secret that his mother had been a giantess while his father had been a Muggle.

There were other students, however, that had seemed to be rather secretive about their families almost from the very beginning. This had always been something that Hagrid had been rather curious about but at the same time he had wondered if the reason that so many of the other students had been secretive about their families and the things that had been happening before they had learned that they would be attending Hogwarts had been because of the fact that they had been ashamed of their families in some way. No matter what the reason was for the things that had been happening Hagrid had been determined not to ask too many questions about certain things, even if he had been friends with that young witch or wizard for a while. Hagrid had never stopped to think about the fact that the times that he had been spending with Bellatrix would have been considered breaking the rules mainly because of the rivalry that had been known to be going on between Slytherin and Gryffindor. There had always been times when Hagrid had found himself becoming more and more interested in becoming friends with Bellatrix but there was just something that had told him that even if she was interested in becoming his friend there had always been something that had caused her to hold back whenever there had been certain people around her. He had also noticed that during their first year Bellatrix had been spending the majority of her time hanging out with Tom and a few of the other Slytherins that he had become friends with during their first year. Hagrid did not know why but there was just something that had not seemed right about Tom and the fact that he was always spending his time planning something that would eventually end up with people getting into serious trouble for everything that he had eventually been having them do and telling them that by doing these things he would be allowing them to join a mysterious group that would eventually become known as death eaters. 

During that time Bellatrix had been one of the few people that would be one of Tom's most trusted death eaters and would always be more than willing to do everything that Tom had asked her to do during that time. There had only been one thing that Bellatrix had honestly seemed to have a rather hard time with had been the fact that Tom was insisting that anybody wanting to become a death eater had to stay away from any of the other students that were in the other houses except for during the times that they were in their classes together. Bellatrix had known almost from the moment that she had started spending her time with Tom that it was going to be rather difficult for her to break away from this group in order to spend her time with Hagrid the way that she had often done during the school year, but she also knew that if Tom or any of the other young witches and wizards that had wanted to become members of Tom's little group had caught her breaking the rules that Tom had purposely set into place that it would eventually end up causing more trouble than she would really be expecting. Over the next few months when Bellatrix would be spending most of her time around Tom and the group of friends that had joined in when he had started forming his group of death eaters it had seemed that Bellatrix would be getting notes from Hagrid asking her to meet him somewhere so that they could spend time together the way that they had always been doing. Of course, during the time that she was around Tom and the other death eaters she would ignore these letters and only answer them when she knew that either nobody was paying attention to the things that she was doing or during a time when she was sitting in the library or another room in the castle completely alone. She could never answer Hagrid's letters to her during the day when she was talking to the other Slytherins about something that they had been learning about in one of their classes, but the minute that they were all concentrating on something else Bellatrix could spend time reading through the note that Hagrid had sent her and eventually answer it making it seem as if she was working on an assignment that she had gotten from one of the teachers earlier that day. At first Bellatrix had always found herself telling Hagrid that she was rather busy and really could not take time away from her busy schedule to spend time with him talking the way that they used to, but then she started to realize that eventually, Hagrid was going to figure out that she had been making all kinds of excuses just so that she would not exactly be caught hanging out with him the way that she had always claimed that she had wanted to do throughout that entire time. She knew that sooner or later there would be a time when she would have to admit that she had wanted to spend time with him despite the things that she had been writing in the letters that she was sending back to him throughout that entire time. She eventually had started asking herself just what was more important to her at that exact moment even if it meant that she would have to spend her time hiding the fact that she was in fact still friends with the one person that Tom had told her that she could no longer be spending her free time with during that entire school year. 

Bellatrix knew almost from the moment that these things had officially started that Hagrid would not exactly understand about the reason that they could not be spending time together. At the same time, however, she knew that the only person that she had really wanted to be hanging out with had been Hagrid despite the fact that nobody in her family would approve and it was definitely obvious that Tom and the rest of the death eaters would not be happy about this either. Spending time with Hagrid would eventually mean that she was betraying Tom and the other members of the death eaters mainly because she was wanting to be around someone that they had all told her was off limits throughout the entire time that she was spending time with them. By the time that Tom, Bellatrix, and Hagrid had started their third year at Hogwarts things had changed for them all. Tom had started making plans so that there would be some kind of a way that he would be able to call his death eaters to the area where they had agreed to meet whenever they would have their secret meetings. Most of the time Tom would send letters to all of the other students that had joined his little group so that they would know where they would be meeting during the time that they were discussing certain things that would eventually have to be taken care of throughout the entire time that they had been forming this group. Tom had obviously known that there were times when he would have to sort through the members of the group, especially when he had heard stories about certain members doing everything that they could to betray him once they had made a commitment to the group and had realized that becoming a death eater had meant that you were making a lifetime commitment to him and the other members of the group. Even at such a young age Tom had known that he would eventually have to enforce the rules that he had set up for those members that had joined in the hopes that someday they would be able to be a part of that historic event when Tom would gain all of the power that he had claimed that he would be getting when the time was right. This had eventually ended up giving Bellatrix the chance that she had hoped she would have in order to spend time with Hagrid and know that the other members or Tom himself would not find out about the things that she was doing whenever she was not around any of them. Bellatrix would eventually send a letter to Hagrid when she knew that it was getting time for these secret meetings knowing that he would literally meet her anywhere as long as he would be able to spend time with her in some way. There was absolutely no reason that Tom or the other death eaters would ever have to find out about these things and deep down Bellatrix had told herself that she was only becoming a member of this group in order to make sure that her younger sister had been kept safe in some mysterious way. Something had always told her that Narcissa would have joined Tom in the hopes that it would give her time to spend with her older sister and learn about the different things that Bellatrix had been doing. Of course, these had all been things that Bellatrix had not wanted her younger sister getting mixed up in but in the end it had seemed that there was nothing that she would be able to do with the situation since Tom had seemed to have so much influence on anybody that had been in Slytherin during that time. Bellatrix had sensed that if Narcissa had found out exactly how persuasive Tom could be that there would literally be no way that she could keep her sister from making the biggest mistake of her life and the truth was that around that time Bellatrix had already started to regret the decision that she had made when she had joined Tom and his group of death eaters throughout the beginning of their time at Hogwarts. 

Once the meetings with Tom and the other death eaters had officially started Bellatrix had always managed to stay behind so that she could meet up with Hagrid so that they would be able to talk and hang out as long as they had made it back to the castle before the teachers and other staff members would start questioning the reason that they had been outside of the castle after a certain time. This was something that was definitely going to end up getting them into some kind of trouble if they had not been really careful, especially after Tom and the other death eaters found out about everything that had been happening during that time. Bellatrix and Hagrid had absolutely no idea just what Tom would end up doing during that particular time, especially once Hagrid had ended up getting into enough trouble that would cause him to eventually get kicked out of school because of something that Tom had caused to happen knowing that it would prevent Hagrid and Bellatrix from spending time together. For now, Bellatrix knew that the fact that she was spending time with Hagrid had been a secret, but just like all secrets there was always a way that they would come out and that would definitely be the one time that all of the trouble would officially be starting. Hagrid and Bellatrix had been secretly meeting after the meetings that Bellatrix would be having with Tom and the other death eaters for quite a few months and during that time there had been a few things that they had admitted to each other that they had never admitted to anybody else knowing that they would never understand the things that Hagrid and Bellatrix had been going through. Bellatrix had always been rather worried about what would happen if Hagrid had found out that her feelings toward him had changed from friendship to actually having romantic feelings toward him in the amount of time that they had honestly known each other. The one thing that Bellatrix had known for certain was that her feelings for Hagrid would get her into trouble simply because she could not seem to stop thinking about him during the times that she was not around him. Whenever she was spending time with Tom and the other death eaters Bellatrix would pretend that she was completely interested in the things that they were saying, but at the same time she had found herself thinking about Hagrid and exactly how he had felt about her when she had told him the truth about how she had felt about him and how she had completely regretted joining the death eaters the way that she had done. Hagrid had honestly spent those times that they had been apart thinking about Bellatrix knowing that she would never have said anything about her feelings for him if she had not been completely serious about those feelings. He knew that there just had to be another way that they would be able to spend time together and no matter what he was going to have to do he was going to find a way for these things to happen. He knew that Bellatrix had made some kind of a commitment when she had become a death eater but this time he was going to help her find a way out of it even if it meant telling the one person that he had honestly known would be able to help with this entire situation. Hagrid had known for a while that Tom had been afraid of Professor Dumbledore and that there had been certain things that he was doing that had caused trouble not only for Bellatrix but for the other death eaters that had joined him during that time. Bellatrix had honestly known that Hagrid had been seriously considering talking to the headmaster or at least to Dumbledore about some of the things that she had often talked to him about but even she had seemed to know that if this had happened Tom would figure out that the only reason that Hagrid had honestly known about these things had been because someone had said something to him that had given him the right information to make everything seem to be a bit suspicious. With everything that had been happening during the school year Dumbledore had started to feel that there was alot more that Tom had not exactly been admitting to whenever the teachers had been talking to him, but it was Dumbledore was the one that had not trusted Tom as much as the others had seemed to be doing every time that there had been a new attack during that year. Dumbledore did not exactly know why but he had started to get the feeling that these attacks had not exactly been something that was a coincidence, especially once you had thought about the different things that had been taking place during that time. 

Most of the students that had been attending Hogwarts at the time had known about the stories that had been told about when the school had been officially started centuries earlier. There had been all kinds of rumors that Salazar Slytherin had built some kind of secret chamber that only his heir would be able to open provided that they were ever able to return to Hogwarts. Nobody had ever been able to find this chamber and yet there had been something that had told Dumbledore that the things that Hagrid had been telling him about Tom and the things that he had supposedly been doing would eventually lead them to where this hidden chamber was rumored to be during that time. No matter what the real reason was for the attacks that were taking place Dumbledore had made the decision that he should probably spend a little extra time watching over the students, especially those students that were rumored to be Muggle-born (witches or wizards with non magical parents) so that there would not be another attack that could quite possibly put the school in danger of closing if these things were not taken care of the way that everybody had been hoping that they would. No matter what Dumbledore had been just as concerned as many of the students but even he had seemed to realize that the headmaster had seen absolutely no choice but to close the school in order to keep everybody including the majority of the staff safe from whatever had been causing these attacks. Around that time, however, there had been another attack and the student had unfortunately been unable to say anything about what or who had attacked them due to the fact that in this particular case the student had been found dead. Tom knew that eventually, it would be a matter of time before something of this nature had taken place and when it did he was going to make sure that he was able to use it to his best advantage. Around the time that everyone was finding out about the girl that had been killed in the bathroom on the second floor Tom had been thinking about everything that he could eventually do in order to deal with the fact that Hagrid had somehow figured out everything about what Tom had been doing and about the secret meetings that he had been having in the forbidden forest with his death eaters. Bellatrix had known that sooner or later Tom would find out about the relationship between her and Hagrid and eventually it would be part of the reason that certain things had been taking place. Tom would use this as a way of getting Hagrid into serious trouble and when that happened there was no way that she would know what would happen, especially once Tom had learned that she had been the one that had betrayed him just by simply talking to Hagrid about everything that had been taking place during these secret meetings. Either way, Bellatrix was just waiting for that moment when Tom would make the decision to get rid of those that would eventually cause him to put an end to the small group that he had created in order to keep himself from getting into trouble. Shortly after this young girl had been found dead in the school, however, people had obviously started to realize that the school was going to end up being closed unless the person that had been causing these attacks had been dealt with. This had been exactly what Tom had been hoping for and now he would have the opportunity that he had so obviously needed. Tom knew that despite the fact that he was the reason that these attacks had been taking place that he had the chance of making sure that these attacks had ended as well as making sure that Hagrid had been kicked out of Hogwarts unable to complete his education and become the wizard that he was meant to be. Tom had known that with Hagrid out of the way that it would only be a matter of time before certain things had taken place and it would all have to do with certain things that he had eventually done. When Hagrid had found out that he had actually been reported as being the person that had been behind all of the attacks that had been happening at Hogwarts he had been terribly heartbroken. He had been so determined to do something that would have made his father proud of him and yet here he was dealing with the fact that someone had accused him of attacking all of the muggleborns in the school and now he was facing being expelled for something that there had been absolutely no evidence of at the time. Hagrid had said and done everything that he could to defend himself and yet he was still getting kicked out of school and ended up watching as the woman that he loved would be allowed to finish school and know exactly how to keep her magic under control no matter how she would be using it over the years. Not long after Hagrid had been expelled Tom had noticed that Dumbledore had been staying close in the hopes that he would eventually be able to prove that Hagrid had been wrongfully accused of murdering the student that had been killed a few weeks earlier. He had known that there was something seriously wrong and whatever it was he was determined to find out no matter how long it was going to take him. The problem was, however, that Tom had figured out a way to make everyone at Hogwarts believe that he was completely innocent and that there was nothing happening around the school that would in some way be linked to him. This had all been part of the plan that Tom had been putting into action and in the end he knew that Bellatrix would no longer be spending time with Hagrid as she had been during the time that he had been having all those meetings with the young witches and wizards that were determined to become part of the group that he had made. Bellatrix might have been at every single meeting but it was obvious that for whatever reason her heart was no longer in it and becoming a death eater had honestly been the last thing that was on her mind. Tom had seemed to know that with Hagrid out of the way that he would be able to convince Bellatrix of practically anything, but he had not realized that Hagrid was not completely gone out of their lives the way that he had honestly led himself to believe throughout that entire time. Even though Hagrid had been unable to continue his magical education he had been at Hogwarts throughout that entire time. Dumbledore had somehow managed to make arrangements so that Hagrid would be able to work at Hogwarts as the gamekeeper so that he could at least be at one of the only places that he had honestly felt had been his home after his father had died around the time that Hagrid had started his first year at Hogwarts. Now that he was no longer a student at the school, however, it had seemed that Bellatrix was no longer willing to spend time with her but there had just been certain things that Hagrid had never thought about when it came to the fact that Tom was literally able to get away with simply because he had made sure that he had never been blamed for the terrible things that had taken place. Hagrid had been determined to make sure that there were people out there that had known that he was completely innocent of the crimes that he had been accused of, but the one thing that had honestly bothered him was the fact that Bellatrix would no longer talk to him and that he had been hearing rumors that she was currently pregnant but refusing to tell anybody who the baby's father actually was. Bellatrix had known from the moment that she had learned that she was pregnant she had known that no matter what had happened she definitely could not tell anybody who the father was. She would be risking more than her own life if she wasn't careful and that was something she knew she would have to make sure had not happened, especially if Tom had ever found out about these things throughout the time that she had been spending with him. Luckily Bellatrix had made it known that she was one of Tom's most trusted death eaters and people had honestly started thinking that the child Bellatrix was currently carrying had been fathered by none other than Tom Riddle. Bellatrix had honestly thought that as long as people had been led to believe that Tom was the father of her child that there would be nothing for her to really worry about. Unfortunately, she had found herself having to deal with something that she had never exactly thought would happen from the moment that her daughter had come into the world. Somehow, members from the Ministry of Magic had learned that Bellatrix had been one of the death eaters that they had been having such a hard time locating for quite some time. Once they had figured these things Bellatrix had been arrested and sent to Azkaban where it had been believed that she would be for the rest of her life. By the time that Bellatrix had realized just how dangerous being a death eater really was she had been forced to make the decision to have her younger sister take care of her daughter in the hopes that she would be kept safe from not just Tom but also from any of the death eaters that had questioned whether this young girl was actually the daughter of the dark lord from the moment that she had been born.


	2. Hogwarts or Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Heidi's education at Hogwarts without knowing certain things about her mother and dealing with the fact that her aunt lied to her about her father as well as the reason that her father was never allowed anywhere near her throughout the time that she was growing up. It also covers the amount of abuse that she had to go through because she went against what the other members of her family had done for centuries by simply being sorted into Gryffindor while her family had always been sorted into Slytherin since the beginning of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter had ended up being mainly about Bellatrix and her past mainly because of the fact that certain moments in her past would eventually have some kind of an impact on her daughter. I found myself having to explain these things due to the fact that sometimes when you are writing there are ways that your story comes out that you were not exactly expecting to happen during that time. I had known that once certain things in the past had been discussed that the rest of the story would start to make sense once the events that had happened to her daughter had honestly started to take place throughout certain events of the story.Granted there have been some changes that people probably aren't exactly used to right now, but in order to get the story written properly the way that I was honestly seeing it I had thought that it was time to explain everything in the best way that I can, even though the first chapter had been rather lengthy than I had originally planned it I knew that some things would have to be addressed in order for people to understand the story that I was attempting to write. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far and thank you for the time that you are taking to read this particular story/fanfiction that I have been writing.

The school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was coming to an end and the staff as well as the students were supposed to be preparing for the things that they would be doing throughout their summer holidays. Many of the students had known that whenever it came to going home for the summer holidays that the students had absolutely no choice but to take the train that had brought them to the school no matter what year they happened to be in during that time. One of these students, however, just happened to be a boy named Draco Malfoy, who just happened to be the nephew of Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco knew that Bellatrix had been sent to Azkaban for being a death eater a couple of weeks after his cousin Heidi had been born. He had never known what the reason was that his aunt had been arrested, but it had actually been the least of his worries since there was something else happening with his cousin that would eventually end up getting him into some kind of trouble from the moment that he had gotten home. For quite some time Draco had found himself making an attempt to talk to Heidi and get her to understand that no matter what had been happening during that time that she would have to do the same thing as the other students and make sure that she was ready to go to Hogsmeade in order to get on the Hogwarts Express. He had not really known the reason why his cousin was determined to walk back to Malfoy Manor, where they had been living with his parents, but it was more than a little obvious that there was something bothering her. Even when Draco had made the attempts to talk to Heidi he had found it rather mysterious that she had been spending the majority of her time alone, despite the fact that she had seemed to do the one thing that her mother would not have been happy about during her very first year at this rather special school. For as long as Draco could remember he had been told about how every member of their family had been sorted into Slytherin house since the beginning of time. The last thing that he could remember hearing about just before he had started attending Hogwarts had been that his Aunt Andromeda had broken this cycle and it had eventually caused her to be disowned by the family all those years earlier. He knew that being sorted into any other house other than Slytherin had seemed to be something that the family had considered to be of the greatest disappointment. Even though none of the students could exactly choose the house that they were sorted into there was that moment when the sorting hat would take the things that you had wanted into consideration and would make the choice accordingly. Heidi had been sorted into Gryffindor during her first year at Hogwarts and ever since there had seemed to be problems with her aunt and uncle, who had been determined to make sure that nobody else had made the mistake of being put in a different house than their family had always been in. Draco had seemed to know that no matter what was happening that Heidi was going to end up with quite a bit of trouble once she had gone home and ended up having to deal with the way that Narcissa and Lucius would be treating her until the summer holidays had come to an end. By the time that Draco and all of the other Hogwarts students had been done getting their belongings packed up and were getting ready to head to Hogsmeade so that they could go home it had become obvious that Heidi was going to do exactly what she had wanted and that there was absolutely nothing that he could say or do that would change her mind. After all of the other students had left the school, Heidi had gone up to her dormitory and done everything that she could to finish up the packing that she was actually supposed to be doing hours earlier. Somehow there was something that had told Heidi that if she did not finish everything she was supposed to be doing and get out of the school the way she was supposed to be doing that one of the teachers was bound to figure out that she was not on the train the way that she was supposed to be. She had also realized that when Draco had returned to Malfoy Manor without her that he was going to have quite a few questions that he was going to have to answer and that the majority of these questions would be about why Heidi was not with him the way that she was supposed to be. Either way, Heidi knew that she would have to do everything that she possibly could to get home so that Draco would not be questioned for too long about the things that had been taking place over the last few days. About an hour after the Hogwarts Express had left the station in Hogsmeade,Heidi had left Hogwarts and had started on her walk to the house that had been the source of her long and endless nightmare. A nightmare that Heidi had always wished had come to an end since she had started attending Hogwarts a few years earlier. During the entire time that Heidi had been walking home there had been a number of things that she had been thinking about. Things that she had been sure that nobody else would ever understand no matter who had tried to get them to understand the nightmare that she had been forced to live through whether she had been at the school or even at home. It had seemed that there was always something that she was dealing with that had caused her to need this time to think about the things that she was going to be doing even if it led to her having to deal with everything that Narcissa had been doing from the moment she had found out about Heidi and the fact that she was sorted into Gryffindor. Bellatrix had already had this discussion with her sister especially since she had already known that Heidi's father had been in Gryffindor many years earlier. Over the years before Heidi had started attending Hogwarts it had become obvious that whoever her father actually was it definitely was not Tom Riddle. Narcissa had known right from the very beginning that there was no way that Tom was Heidi's father and that the one person that was quite possibly her father had been kept as far away from her as humanly possible. Even though Heidi had not asked about her father at the time Narcissa had known that it would only be a matter of time before these questions had actually started coming out. Lucius had realized that no matter what these questions would eventually be about that there was absolutely no way that Narcissa would be willing to answer them, especially since Narcissa and other members of the family had never approved of the events that had taken place the day that Heidi had been born. Over the years that Heidi had been growing up Narcissa had made sure that Hagrid had never found out about Heidi until after she had started attending Hogwarts the way that her mother had known that she eventually would. Narcissa, however, had known that once Heidi had started attending Hogwarts that she would eventually find herself spending time around other young witches and wizards who were in many ways just like her. The problem was, as far as Narcissa was concerned, that many of these witches and wizards were not fit to be learning the things that they were and there was the fact that none of them were related to a man that was a half giant the way that Heidi actually was. With every passing day it was becoming more and more obvious who Heidi's father was and it was because of that reason that Narcissa had found a way to talk to Lucius and make sure that he had done everything that he possibly could in order to get Bellatrix out of Azkaban no matter how dangerous it might have been throughout that entire time. Lucius had seemed to know almost from the moment that Narcissa had said something to him about her sister that she was going to mention something about pulling a few strings so that she would eventually be able to come home. Narcissa had claimed that she had known that Bellatrix was not as guilty as people had been saying that she was and that when she should be allowed to return home and to the daughter that had been asking so many annoying questions about why her mother had not been there for her over the years. Even Lucius had to admit that he was getting rather tired of hearing his niece ask the same questions whenever she would be home for the Christmas and summer holidays, but even when he had been thinking about how he could bring Bellatrix home Lucius had to admit that in some way he had wanted to surprise Heidi by showing her that her mother had finally made it home. At the same time that he had made those arrangements, however, he had found out that there had been a few problems with getting her to come home the way that all of the other students had been doing throughout that entire time. Draco had managed to get home properly and when he did he had explained to his parents that for whatever reason Heidi had made the decision that she was going to walk home and had only told Draco that there had been a few things that she had to think about before she had returned to Malfoy Manor. Draco had seemed to realize that whatever Heidi was having problems with she had obviously felt that nobody else would fully understand and that she had needed the extra time so that she could figure these things out before she had said anything to her aunt and uncle about the things that had really been taking place. While Lucius,Narcissa, and Draco had been waiting for Heidi to come home from school Lucius had gone to pick up Bellatrix and talk to her about everything that had been taking place so that she would be prepared for anything that would be taking place once her daughter had gotten home. Almost from the moment that Bellatrix had gotten to Malfoy Manor she had made the decision to have a talk with her sister, knowing that Narcissa had been part of the reason that certain things had been taking place after she had gone to jail when her daughter was such a little girl. Lucius had not exactly told Bellatrix about the things that Heidi had been dealing with ever since she had been attending Hogwarts, but that was mainly because he knew exactly what would happen once Bellatrix had learned the truth about how Narcissa had been treating her daughter. When that happened Lucius knew that Bellatrix was not going to be happy and when she was not happy there was no telling what was going to happen, especially where her family was concerned. Heidi had no idea at the time that Lucius and Narcissa had made arrangements for her mother to be there by the time that she had gotten home, but there had just been something that had told her that this summer was going to be different from everything that had happened during the previous year. Lucius had known that Bellatrix had only agreed to allow Narcissa to take care of her daughter because she had promised that no matter what had taken place she would treat Heidi as if she had been her own daughter. Narcissa, however, had not been doing these things from the moment that Heidi had been sorted into Gryffindor and somehow she had known that the moment that Bellatrix had found out about these things that all hell was going to bust loose. Around the time that these things were happening Heidi was making the final turn that would lead her to Malfoy Manor it had been obvious that Narcissa was expecting just about anything to happen. The minute that Heidi had walked in the door she had gone upstairs and had not paid any attention to the differences that had been made in order to make sure that all of the questions she was normally asking would not be taking place the way that they had always seemed to be doing throughout the entire time that she had been home from school. Right from the moment that Heidi had gotten home she had gone to her bedroom and then after putting away her belongings until the start of the newest school year she had gone to the one place where she could honestly be alone. There had been one room in the entire house where Heidi had known that there was absolutely no way that she would be bothered by the other members of the family, especially since Narcissa had always found a way to treat Heidi badly for breaking a family tradition that had gone back for a number of years. As far as Heidi was concerned it should not have mattered what house she had been sorted into during the time that she was at Hogwarts, but what should have mattered was that she was doing everything that she could to learn about her abilities and getting them under control. Heidi had been going through all kinds of hell from the moment that Narcissa had found out that she had been sorted into Gryffindor and throughout that entire time she had always wished that she had known where her father could quite possibly have been or even the reason that he was never allowed to come around during the times that she had seemed to need him each and every time something was happening with her aunt that she honestly could never deal with over the last few years. Sometimes Heidi would find herself wondering if her mother had even known about the things that she was dealing with throughout the entire time that she had been locked away in the wizarding prison and yet there were other times when she would find herself looking at the many pictures that she had collected of Bellatrix wishing that she had been there for her during the times that Narcissa would start treating her badly simply because of the things that Heidi had never exactly been able to control. No matter what the reasons were that Narcissa had been treating her niece in the way that she was, it was obvious that deep down she had known that if Bellatrix ever had found out about these things she would be in very big trouble. Lucius had known that for years Narcissa had been afraid of the things that would happen if and when Bellatrix had ever managed to get out of prison. Even though it had been Narcissa's idea for Lucius to do everything that he possibly could in order to get Bellatrix out of prison in the hopes that she would eventually be able to help with taking care of Heidi. Narcissa had also been getting sick of all of the questions that her niece had been asking and now she actually stood a chance to forget about everything that she had promised her older sister because she was actually home, but dealing with Bellatrix and her anger when she had found out about everything that Narcissa had done when she had learned about the things that had been happening when Heidi had started attending Hogwarts. Bellatrix honestly had known that there was a fifty percent chance that Heidi would be sorted into Gryffindor and it had been mostly because of her father. It wasn't until after Heidi had gotten home that Bellatrix had found out about her daughter and the hell that she had been forced to go through over the years. This was definitely something that Narcissa knew would be dealt with right from the moment that Bellatrix had found out about the things that had taken place when Bellatrix had been in prison. Throughout the entire time that Bellatrix had been home she had been exploring the house in the hopes that she would be able to find out exactly which room was her daughter's even if it was obvious that her daughter was wanting to be left alone for whatever reason. Even before Heidi had gotten home Bellatrix had found herself wandering through the house looking through each of the rooms in the hopes that there would be that one room that she would recognize almost immediately. Draco had been one of the few people that had really known where Heidi's room was and exactly what Bellatrix would find there once she had found that one door that would lead her to her daughter and the world that she had surrounded her with in order to escape the nightmare that her aunt had been causing over the years. The one thing that Draco had never thought about was the fact that his cousin had seemed to spend more time in the attic thinking about the things that she had been told about her mother and the reason that her father was never allowed to be around throughout the times that she had absolutely needed him around over the years. Sometimes Heidi had found herself wondering if anybody had said anything to her father about her when her mother had been forced to leave all those years ago. No matter what the reason was Bellatrix was determined to make sure that her daughter knew about everything that had happened when she had been in Azkaban for the different things that she was officially regretting since it had taken away the best thing that had happened to her. Bellatrix had seemed to know that when her daughter had come home that there would be a number of different things that she would have to deal with. The fact that Heidi had not seen her for quite some time was something that had seemed to worry Bellatrix more than anything else. Heidi was now thirteen years old and had just finished her third year at Hogwarts. This was definitely a time that was supposed to be a rather important moment in a young girl's life, especially when she was attending a school where she would be learning about magic and the best way to control it. Under normal circumstances Bellatrix would have been there for her daughter and would have known that her daughter was prepared for all of the things that would have taken place throughout the school year. Bellatrix had not really given much thought to the fact that her daughter was going through all of these things especially when it came to the terrible things that her younger sister had been doing to her over all of these years. Bellatrix had known that Heidi would be wanting to see her, especially since there had been numerous times when Heidi had been dealing with several different things that her aunt had been doing when Bellatrix had been in prison over the years. Bellatrix had known that there was no way that her daughter would be talking to her if she had felt that there was any way that she would be dealing with Narcissa and the way that she had been acting for the things that had been taking place throughout that entire time. Once Narcissa had been kept occupied with talking to Draco about the things that he had been doing during the school year, Bellatrix had made the decision to go talk to her daughter about everything including the reason that she had been in prison during that time. Heidi had heard so many different stories about her mother and the different things that had been happening around the time that Heidi had been born. Heidi has seemed to think that no matter what the reason was that her mother had been locked away in Azkaban that her mother would have been there for her no matter what she would have had to do during that time. Bellatrix knew that her daughter had no clue that she had returned home and that she would be there for her, especially once she had learned the truth about what her sister had been doing for the longest time. Narcissa had known that the minute that Heidi had found out that her mother was back from Azkaban that she would not hesitate to either start asking her all kinds of questions or she would automatically start with everything that Narcissa had put her through ever since the day that she had found out about the fact that Heidi had been sorted into Gryffindor. Either way, Narcissa had seemed to realize that when Heidi was done talking to her mother that she was going to end up being into some rather serious trouble. Trouble that Narcissa honestly was not really prepared for when she had made the suggestion that Lucius do everything that he could in order to get Bellatrix out of prison and back to the house where she had belonged. Now the truth was she was more worried about what would happen the minute that Heidi had found out that she was home instead of in the wizarding prison the way that she was honestly supposed to be ever since the day that Heidi had been born. That was a day that Narcissa had honestly wished had never happened but knew that sooner or later it was bound to take place and that Heidi would be with her whether she had wanted to have her around or not, especially knowing that there was definitely that chance that Heidi would end up disgracing the family by being sorted into Gryffindor during her first year at Hogwarts. Even Draco had known that something like this would end up happening because of the fact that there had been several people that she had been hanging out with, even before she had been attending Hogwarts, that had proven to be exactly the kind of people that their family would have never exactly approved of throughout the entire time that she had been growing up and finding out about the magical abilities that she had throughout the entire time that she was growing up. No matter how her family had seemed to think that her mother would react when she had found out about these things Heidi had seemed to realize that her mother would be happy about the same things that had brought Heidi the happiness that she had always wanted. There was absolutely no way that any of them would ever know what these things were unless they had taken the time to talk to Heidi but at the same time they had seemed to convince themselves that Bellatrix would do everything that she possibly could to use her daughter to help the dark lord in her own special way whether it was something that Heidi would be wanting to do or not throughout that entire time that Bellatrix had been back in her life. Right from the moment that Bellatrix had gotten back to Malfoy Manor and had realized that her daughter was home the first thing that she had wanted to do was to talk to her about everything that she had missed during the time that she had been locked up in Azkaban. She knew that there was at least one thing that her sister had not been telling her and whatever it was she was more than a little determined to find out about it. Narcissa had not exactly gotten the opportunity to speak to her niece about the terrible things that she had done over the years especially after she had found out that Heidi had been sorted into Gryffindor but she was getting the feeling that there was absolutely no way that Heidi would give Narcissa the chance to prove that she could deal with the things that had taken place long before Bellatrix had come home and was insisting on talking to her daughter about the things that had been happening throughout the entire time that she had been missing from her daughter's life. Either way, Narcissa had the distinct feeling that trouble was definitely starting and she would end up finding herself in terrible trouble with her sister once Bellatrix had learned about everything that had taken place. There was also the fact that Narcissa had done certain things that Bellatrix would have never approved of and even if she had done nothing to show Heidi that she had believed the things that she had been telling her there was going to be something happening that Narcissa was going to be struggling with for quite some time. Throughout the entire time that Bellatrix had been wanting to talk to her daughter Heidi had found herself staying in the attic where she had been spending all of her time throughout the entire time that she would be home for the summer and Christmas holidays. As far as Heidi was concerned this was just like any other time of the year when she would be spending time at Malfoy Manor despite the fact that she really had hated the time that she would have to go back to the house where she had been growing up. Unfortunately, Heidi had not wanted to leave Hogwarts the way that she was always forced to do because of the fact that she knew exactly what would be happening during the time that she was home and even then she would have to admit that it wasn't just Hogwarts that she was missing but there was actually someone rather special that she had found herself missing throughout that entire time.


End file.
